The invention relates to a gripping device comprising a base part and gripping fingers for gripping gripping components, which gripping fingers are movably arranged on the base part.
Various gripping devices of this kind are known. Two-finger parallel grippers or three-finger centric grippers, for example, are considered gripping devices. Anthropomorphic gripping devices are likewise known, which simulate a human hand and comprise an assembly of movable gripping fingers which correspond to human fingers.
Gripping devices of this kind are primarily used for receiving, retaining, relocating or moving components. It has been found that it is difficult to grip relatively heavy components using relatively small gripping devices. In particular, relatively high grip forces are required for this purpose. Securely gripping and handling, between the gripping fingers, components which have a specific weight, which have a center of gravity positioned outside an imaginary line between the gripping fingers and/or on which greater or unpredictable external forces act when handled, is difficult even for anthropomorphic grippers. Gripping pans or pots, for example, has proved problematic in particular for anthropomorphic grippers which are used in kitchen robots, for example. Even gripping bread knives, for example, and using said knives to cut bread is problematic.
A gripping device having a disc secured by means of a screw connection is known from FR 2 979 564 A3.